An Angel in the Devil's Court
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Companion piece to Eternal Flame. Caroline takes Klaus up on his offer and goes to New Orleans to be by his side as he deals with Marcel to take back the city. No Hayley. No baby.
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel in the Devil's Court**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: This came as a request from a guest reviewer who said I should I write this after she read, "A Phone Call Away," Chapter 40 of "Eternal Flame." So, after some careful deliberation, I decided to take her up on it. It's a Klaroline AU and the plot is: Caroline takes Klaus up on his offer and travels to New Orleans to be at his side as he deals with Marcel to take back what is rightfully his. No Hayley. No baby. All Klaroline.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Whitmore College – After the Call from Klaus..._

**A** thousand thoughts raced through her mind as Caroline packed her bags. She had just gotten off the phone with Klaus not even an hour ago, and her mind was made up. It was obvious that he needed her, it was evident in his voice on other end. It was also obvious that she couldn't just put blind faith in Tyler to change his mind about staying in Tennessee. If this was the way he was going to behave, then she had no reason to stay in Mystic Falls anymore. High school was over now, and to be honest, so was her so-called high school romance. She was tired of it all, and the best way to do that was to take a chance and leave while the getting was good. However, before she was out the door, Caroline heard Elena groan and saw her sit up in her bed, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Where are you going?"

The blonde vampire sighed. "I'm going to New Orleans."

"New Orleans?" said Elena. "Why? What's in New Orleans?"

"Not _what_, Elena, _who_," said Caroline. "I just got a call from Klaus and he needs me. I can't stay here knowing that I could be helping him. Let's face it, Elena, Tyler's never coming back and I was too blind to realize it."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what about college?"

"I'm a vampire, Elena, I've got an _eternity_ to do that," said Caroline. "Besides, you've got your own crisis here, like your dad's connection to our dead roommate, not to mention those dreams you keep having about Stefan."

"You don't even know what Klaus is _doing_ in New Orleans."

"He told me," said Caroline. "A former protege of his, named Marcel, has turned against him and took the city from him, claiming it as his own. Klaus wants to take it back from him and in his anger, he's daggered Elijah." She sighed again. "Now do you see why I have to go? And before you ask how I'm getting there, Klaus purchased a one way ticket for me and it's waiting at the airport in the event that I decide to take him up on his offer to go to New Orleans. I know you don't understand, Elena, but this is something I have to do."

Before the brunette vampire could protest any further, Caroline left the dorm room, taking her luggage with her. She didn't want to waste a single moment, not when she was needed in New Orleans. While she wasn't sure just how useful she would be in a fight she had little knowledge of outside of a phone call, she had a feeling that all would be explained when she saw Klaus again.

_Washington Dulles Airport – Later..._

Upon arriving at the airport, Caroline went to the counter and sure enough, the ticket was indeed waiting for her. Smiling, she checked her bags and proceeded to the terminal to wait for the plane to board. Although part of her was feeling a bit guilty for leaving, she knew that if she stayed here, she'd just be stuck forever. Klaus hadn't been lying when he told her that the small town life wouldn't be enough for her. Something told her that her destiny was waiting for her in New Orleans, whatever the hell that was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Caroline heard her row being called and boarded the plane, taking her seat and staring out the window at Virginia one last time. Quickly, she took out her phone and scrolled down her contact list to Klaus' number. She wanted to call him and tell him that she was on her way so that he knew to expect her. Pressing "SEND," she placed the phone by her ear and waited as it rang. At the third ring, she heard that familiar accent pick up.

"_Caroline?"_

"Hi, Klaus," she replied. "I'm on my way to you now. I just boarded the plane."

"_You're on your way to New Orleans?"_ said Klaus. _"So, I guess this means you've decided to take me up on my offer."_

Caroline nodded. "It does. I'll be taking off soon, but I wanted to call you and let you know."

"_That's wonderful, love,"_ said Klaus. _"I'll meet you at the airport when you arrive."_

"Great," said Caroline. "I'll see you soon, okay? Then, maybe you can fill me in on this conflict with Marcel so that I can be of some help to you. I'd hate for you to do this alone. From what you told me earlier, it sounds like a hell of a struggle for leadership."

"_I'll explain everything to you when I see you,"_ said Klaus. _"In the meantime, I want you to enjoy your flight and stay safe."_

Caroline nodded again. "That's an affirmative. I'll see you when I get there."

"_See you soon, Caroline."_

Caroline then ended the call, a smile on her face. _You're doing the right thing, _she thought. _You're going where you're needed and to be with the one who you should be with._

_Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport – An Hour Later..._

When the plane touched down, Caroline stared out the window and saw her destination. It was quite a beautiful sight to behold and she couldn't wait to get off the plane so that she could explore the new world she had touched down in. Once the plane had stopped at the gate, Caroline got out of her seat and walked out, smiling and doing a little twirl after she was a safe distance away from her fellow passengers.

No sooner did she finish than she felt a very familiar presence and looking in the direction of said presence, she saw Klaus standing there, smiling at her and holding up a paper with _**"CAROLINE FORBES"**_ written in cursive. Shaking her head and giggling slightly, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh God, it seems like forever since I've seen you."

Klaus hugged her back, running his fingers through her hair. "The feeling is mutual, love. But, I'm glad you came." He stepped back and took her hands. "You're even more beautiful than you were at your graduation."

"Thank you," said Caroline. "It's amazing what a difference a summer makes." She cleared her throat. "So, are you going to tell me what we're up against here?"

"I'll tell you on the way to my family's old mansion in the Garden District," said Klaus. "I'd tell you here, but there are too many witnesses. I know I promised I'd reveal everything when I saw you, but in a more...private setting."

Caroline nodded and, deciding not to ask any more questions, she let him take her to the baggage claim to get her luggage.

_**Note: Thus begins the companion piece to "Eternal Flame."**_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "An Angel in the Devil's Court," Caroline decides to head to New Orleans and be Klaus' ally in his struggle to take the city back from his former protege, Marcel.**_

_**Thank you so much for the great reviews! You're amazing! No spoilers, just follow along and you'll see what I've got planned.**_

_Mikaelson Family Mansion, Garden District – Later..._

**K**laus smiled at Caroline as they pulled up to the lavish estate that the Mikaelson family lived in, watching her as they climbed out of the car. He almost couldn't believe that she was here. In fact, he was tempted to pinch himself a few times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. However, this wasn't a dream. Caroline was actually here with him, in the city he and his family built together centuries ago. He was beyond happy. Hell, he was so happy, he didn't know what to do first.

"This is where you live?"

Her question brought him out of his reverie and he smiled again. "Indeed it is, love. Do you like it?"

"I do, it's very nice," said Caroline. "I've heard that the Garden District has nice homes, but yours is...I can't even describe it." She cleared her throat. "So, which room is mine?"

Klaus was tempted to say, _"My room, where I will ravish you until we are sweaty and spent,"_ but decided against it. He loved her, yes, but he didn't want to force anything on her. Not yet, anyway. No, best to wait until she was ready before making his move. After all, she might still be feeling the sting left by that miserable whelp, Tyler's message to her.

"You'll be staying in one of the guest rooms upstairs."

Caroline nodded. It was quiet until she said, "So, what's your plan for Marcel? You said that you'd tell me here."

"You're right, I did promise that, didn't I?" said Klaus. "My plan for Marcel is simple. I infiltrate his inner circle and gain his trust. Then, once I've done that, it won't be long before I tear his treacherous heart out of his chest and watch as he bleeds to death at my feet."

"That's a good plan," said Caroline. "However, it _does_ sound easier said than done. I mean, you just told me that he turned against you. What if he finds out that you were lying to him? Someone like Marcel has to have a network of spies working for him, which will make infiltrating his inner circle a bit tricky."

"His minions are of no concern to me," said Klaus. "They are easily disposed of. Though, the witches are, for lack of a better term, tricky."

Caroline felt her skin crawl when he mentioned witches, having remembered what had happened at graduation. While she had come away unharmed thanks to Klaus and his quick thinking, it was still a scary scene. "How tricky?"

"They may not be allowed to practice magic under Marcel's law, but I have reason to believe that..."

The sound of a car coming up the driveway cut him off before he could finish his sentence and he and Caroline watched as the driver of said car stepped out. It didn't take either of them long to know who this was.

"Niklaus, I demand to know why Elijah isn't answering his phone."

Yes, it was Rebekah, and she sounded pissed, though that was the understatement of the year. Before Klaus could answer her, she noticed Caroline standing next to him. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Caroline didn't appreciate the other blonde's tone and immediately got on the defensive. "For your information, Rebekah, I'm here to help your brother. He called me and told me about Marcel and how he turned against him."

"Did he really?" said Rebekah. "And what did he tell you exactly?"

"He told me enough," said Caroline. "He told me that Marcel took the city from him and claimed it for himself." She gave Klaus' sister a rather nasty look. "If you're worried that I'm not going to know what I'm doing because I'm younger than you, don't because I'm a lot tougher than I look. I'm here whether you think I should or not."

That being said, she grabbed her luggage and disappeared into the mansion. Rebekah looked at Klaus after she was gone. "Are you sure that having her here is wise? Marcel is sure to find out about her and will want to use her as leverage against you."

"Would I have called her if I wasn't?" her brother replied. "You weren't there when she killed those twelve witches in the woods, albeit accidentally while trying to save her friend. Caroline isn't to be messed with, Bekah. She has a fire beneath that demure exterior, a fire that will serve her well once New Orleans has its new King."

"Niklaus, what are you saying exactly?"

"I'm _saying_, little sister, that every King needs a Queen," said Klaus. "And I have therefore chosen Caroline as my Queen, only she doesn't realize it yet."

"Well, I don't blame you for that," said Rebekah. "She is rather beautiful, and I know your fondness for beautiful things." She played with a few strands of her blonde hair. "All right, I'll play nice, but only because I intend on finding Elijah, _and_ because you're going to need all the help you can get in order for your plan to work."

Curiously, she added, "What _is_ your plan?"

"As I told Caroline, the plan is simple," said Klaus. "I infiltrate Marcel's inner circle and gain his trust. Then, once I've done that, it'll be only a matter of time before I rip his treacherous heart out and watch as he bleeds to death at my feet."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," said Rebekah. "Though, what's to stop Marcel from discovering that you're tricking him into thinking that you're on his side when you're actually planning to usurp his throne?"

Klaus looked at his sister. "That's where _you_ come in, Bekah. I know about your history with Marcel, and therefore, you can serve as his...little blonde distraction."

"In other words, you want me to seduce him?"

"If that's what it takes, then yes," said Klaus. "I want you to use your feminine wiles on him."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "This coming from a man who thought no man was good enough for his little sister."

"Well, I don't trust him with Caroline," said Klaus. "I'll be tempted to kill him if he so much as _touches_ her." He sighed. "No, Bekah, _you're_ the best candidate for the bait. Then, I want you to report to me what Marcel is up to so that I can prevent him from shedding any more innocent blood in the city that was once our home. The city that Caroline and I are fated to rule together."

At first, Rebekah didn't say anything, just considered what he wanted her to do. She could tell that her brother didn't want any harm to come to Caroline, it was evident in the way he spoke, and the way his blood was literally boiling at the thought of Marcel putting his hands on her. Rebekah was indeed the best candidate for the job, and there was no way she could argue with Klaus once his mind was made up.

Finally, she said, "Very well, Nik, it's obvious that I can't argue with you, so I'll be the bait."

"Thank you," he replied. "Now, I don't want you to fall in love with him. I just want..."

"You _don't_ have to explain it to me, I'm _not_ a child," said Rebekah. "You forget, brother, that I used to seduce _scores_ of men, _including_ the governor's son, who met a tragic death at _your_ hands."

Klaus never got to reply because Rebekah then turned and walked back toward the mansion.

_**Note: Yeah, I was sort of struggling with what to do for this chapter, but after much planning, I was able to come up with a way to execute it. Oh, and there's also no Cami in this story, mostly because I think she's a cheap copy of Caroline, so Rebekah will be the blonde distraction. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. The only thing owned by me is the story.**

_**Note: Previously, in "An Angel in the Devil's Court," Caroline and Klaus arrive at the Mikaelson family mansion, where they meet up with Rebekah, and Klaus reveals what his plan is for dealing with Marcel.**_

_**Hey, my lovelies, I apologize if I haven't updated in a while (the last time being October 21), but ideas were hard to come by. However, I thought I'd treat you to an update (and yes, I realize that Elijah's already back in TO). Anyway, no spoilers, just read on!**_

_Later on..._

**C**aroline wasn't exactly thrilled after the scene with Rebekah, even though she had caught most of her conversation with Klaus. He was obviously protective of her, since he had chosen Rebekah to be the one to distract Marcel while the plan to infiltrate his inner circle was being put into part that freaked her out was the part about Marcel wanting to use her as leverage. She barely knew this Marcel guy and already there was the possibility of her being seen as a weakness?

_I guess I should be used to it by now,_ she thought. _After all, I've been a vampire for nearly two years and I'm _still _being considered a target._

"Are you all right, love?"

Klaus' voice brought her out of her reverie and turned to see him coming toward her. Sighing, she said, "Did I do the wrong thing coming here?"

"No, you did the right thing," he replied. "What makes you think you did the wrong thing?"

"I heard what you and Rebekah were talking about," said Caroline. "Suppose Marcel finds out about me and wants to use me against you?"

"That is why I asked Rebekah to be the blonde distraction," said Klaus. "I don't want to take any chances." Seeing how tense she still was, he decided to change the subject. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Caroline smiled. "I'd like that, thank you. This place is kind of new to me and I don't really know where everything is."

Klaus returned her smile, giving her his arm. "Then, allow me to be your tour guide."

Caroline gladly took his arm and allowed him to take her upstairs to where her room was. She was impressed by how beautifully the room was decorated, and she liked how comfortable it made her feel. She doubted that she would've felt that way back home. Klaus then helped her bring her suitcase into the room and laid it on the bed, knowing that she'd want to unpack at her leisure.

After a while, Caroline broke the silence between them. "You know, I think I'd like to see the rest of the place."

"Your wish is my command, love," said Klaus. "I'll take you wherever you'd like."

Caroline laughed a bit at his reply, remembering that he had told her that at the ball he hosted at his mansion in Mystic Falls only months before. Granted, she didn't exactly respond too well to it the first time, but perhaps once they had dealt with Marcel, she could allow him to take her on a trip around the world.

Klaus gave her his arm again and escorted her through the mansion, showing her all of the artifacts that were in every room. He then took her to the little art studio he had situated for himself, just a few doors down from his office, smiling at the impressed look on her face. "I take it you like it?"

"Oh, yes, I do," she replied. "I think I'm going to like it here."

Klaus smiled at her again and then pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently. Caroline didn't pull away, like he thought she was going to, but returned his kiss, moaning against his lips as their tongues collided, vamp speeding them against the wall, deepening the kiss and moving his hands up to frame her face.

Caroline pulled back a little, her eyes meeting his. "I take it this is your way of welcoming me to New Orleans?"

"You might say that, yes," he replied. "Unless, of course, you think it's too soon after..."

Caroline placed her index finger on his lips, shushing him. "I don't give a shit about Tyler anymore. _He's_ not the reason I'm here, _you_ are."

Klaus smiled against her finger, kissing it gently. "Very well then, let's say we get this welcome started, shall we?"

He scooped her up into his arms and vamp sped them to his room. Once there, he kicked the door closed with his boot and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her hotly as he explored her body with his hands. Caroline returned his kiss and slipped his jacket off, tossing it to the floor before ripping his shirt off, tossing it by the discarded jacket. Klaus responded in kind by removing her tank top and bra, vamp speeding them over to the bed, laying them down on the cool sheets before undoing the button and zipper of her shorts, leaving her lips to kiss her jawline to her earlobe, nibbling on it playfully, then to her neck, feeling her tremble under his touch.

_That Same Moment..._

Rebekah was in the living room, thinking about how she was going to effectively distract Marcel, when she heard a knock at the door. Scowling curiously, she answered and saw a brunette woman standing there, dressed in a glittery camisole top and a denim skirt that covered her thighs to her knees. She also looked like she was pregnant, something that Rebekah ignored for the moment, her curiosity obviously more on the woman herself than her present state.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "Amelia Spencer. I understand you're looking for an Elijah Mikaelson?"

"That's right," said Rebekah. "Why do you ask?"

"You could say that I'm looking for him as well."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my brother and why are you looking for him?"

Amelia smiled again and placed her hands on her belly. "He's my fiance, and the father of my child."

"How could he be the father of your child?" said Rebekah. "Vampires can't procreate."

"_Witches_ can." She saw the look on Rebekah's face. "Yes, love, I'm a witch. I also think I may be of use to you, considering how we both want to help your brother."

"Wait, you also said he was your fiance," said Rebekah. "How is it that I never knew about you? Elijah would've said something to me."

"I know, I know, you have a lot of questions and I'd be happy to answer them," said Amelia. "In the meantime, though, I would like to come in. That way, we'd be able to continue our conversation."

Rebekah was still a bit skeptical, but since they shared a common goal, she decided that the pregnant witch was worth trusting. Stepping back, she let Amelia in before closing the door behind her, following her to the living room.

_**Note: I know, cliffhangers are a bitch, but my thought process is shot and I need to end here. Don't worry, I'll continue in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
